The Briefest Touch
by Arldetta
Summary: PTAU Obi and Garen talk after a party and it leads to something more. Warnings: SLASH! ObiMuln ::NEW:: Another moment between them! First time
1. The Briefest Touch

**Title:** The Breifest Touch  
**Author:** Arldetta  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Wars. If I did I could afford to buy all my Anime. :p  
**Warnings:** This is Slash, meaning malexmale relationship. In the Anime world this would be shounen ai, which would be seen as light interaction but mostly dealing with the relationship. (In other words not even close to Yaoi, Hentai - Lime or Lemon. )  
**Summary:** After a party, Obi and Garen are talking and suddenly it leads to something they weren't expecting. -One-shot- (Romance)  
**Author's Notes:** Now, this little scene was written in response to a challenge that I asked from my readers on my Yahoo Group. I asked them to give me a scene they wanted written and my task was to fulfill their request. If you would like to get in on it, please see my Group, link in my profile. Now, my next comment is due to the fact that this fic is slash and in Star Wars. I have never been very fond of slash in SW and I really dislike the Qui/Obi pairing, however I have read and enjoyed some fics that were just that. I on the other hand am not opposed to the Garen/Obi pairing at all and thus hope to initiate a whole Obi-Muln genre! . ;) Now, as I'm sure most of you know, I'm really an Angst writer, tried and true. It is my life, my everything. So for me to go off and try something like this it is always very nerve wracking for me. So please forgive me if it stinks:( Otherwise, enjoy and tell me what you think!

**Dedication:** This little ficlet goes out to **Shanobi**, who will forever be my inspiration in this fandom! Thank you for all your encouragement and support! Luv ya, sweetie! . :D

-s-w-s-w-s-w-

The arrival alert sounded as the door slid open quietly. Not that it would have made a difference anyhow. No one was inside the apartment of Jinn and Kenobi right now as they were all at Senator Cordon nil Sanmpia's retirement party. He had invited many of the Jedi as quite a few had helped him out over the years. And the celebration had lasted well into the night. Only a few hours remained before dawn when the event started to wind down. It was at this time that the Masters present sent their Padawans back to the Temple. Some still had lessons to attend to the following morning and they would need their rest.

And it was for this reason that two young men stumbled their way into the humble apartment laughing. "So I told Master that she better sit back down before the Hyperdrive kicked back in, but she didn't listen. Next thing I know is I see her feet flying up over her head as we launch into Hyperspace! Boy was she angry but I just couldn't stop myself from laughing. I know it wasn't right, but she looked so funny when she fell."

Joyous laughter filled the room as Obi-Wan Kenobi flopped onto the couch in the common room imagining the sight of Master Clee falling. "That must have been a sight," he said when he finally calmed down enough to speak. "I wish I could have seen it."

"Well, don't let her know I told you about it. She was so mad she made me swear not to tell a soul. But it's already been six months and I just couldn't keep it from my best friend." Garen Muln smiled brightly at the ginger haired youth.

Glancing up at his friend, who had gotten comfortable in one of the chairs and returned the gesture. "I promise I won't tell. But I still wish I could have been there." The laughter trickled down to some random snickers. "So how much longer do you think they'll be at the party?"

"Hard to say. There were quite a lot of people still there when we left. I'm just glad they let us go early. If it wasn't for you I would have been bored out of my mind."

"Me too. I hate having to deal with politicians. They're just so stuffy and sometimes I think that they are only out to benefit themselves and not the worlds they represent."

"Yeah, well that may be true but Senator Cordon sure knows how to party."

"That's for sure."

"Although I do think that there was something in those drinks they kept handing out. Well, maybe not all the drinks just the ones from that bartender. Every time you got them, he was watching every single move you made. Not that I could blame him. I think he was trying to hit on you."

Obi burst out laughing again. Incredulously he said, "Me? If I could only be so lucky." The Padawan was sprawled out on the couch with an arm draped over his eyes. He had begun to suspect something was in his drink when he broke out into an uncontrollable fit of laughter that probably prompted his Master to send him home. He had let his subconscious take over his tongue for the most part but now that the words were starting to sink in, he lifted his head and asked the other young man seriously, "You really think so?"

For Garen this whole situation had taken a sudden and unexpected turn. He wasn't exactly sure how he felt about it yet. There was a lot of potential for disaster but also for something else. And Obi's startling reaction made his heart flutter for some unknown reason. When he mentioned that a male bartender had been hitting on his friend, he thought that Obi might take offense to the situation or at least be a little disgusted by it. But no, it seemed that he was not adverse to the attention but on some level even wished for it. And that is what intrigued the taller Padawan the most. Leaning forward, he answered, "Definitely. The way he smiled at you. The way his eyes sparkled when you came over. The way his gaze never left you until you were gone. I watched it all." _Because I was watching you too._ His subconscious added.

Frowning a bit, Garen wondered where that thought had come from. The two had been friends forever it seemed and not once had he thought about Obi in any other light than that. _Perhaps I have had too much to drink too._ After all he could tell Obi was rather tipsy and he knew he wasn't thinking clearly either. This was just another side effect of whatever they had consumed. A light wave of dizziness coursed over him.

"Hey, Gar," Obi called softly, almost as if talking any louder would shatter their eardrums. "I don't feel so good." It appeared that having sat around for a bit the real effects were starting to make themselves known. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

Garen easily picked up on the slightly slurred speech and frowned. With much effort he managed to force himself to his feet. "Alright big boy, let's see if some fresh air might do you good." Gingerly, he made his way over to the couch and pulled the smaller boy to his feet. Obi-Wan seemed like a huge rag doll, barely able to keep his footing while Garen threw one of his arms over his shoulder. "Let's go."

Leading the way, Muln headed for the small balcony that virtually every apartment had. There were some in the center of the level that were used for certain species and needs while most lived on the out rims of the level. The whole walk, the taller boy kept up with encouraging words such as, 'Just a few more steps.' 'We're almost there.' And 'Here we are,' when they reached the transparasteel door. He continued to take them to the railing and had Obi take hold once they got there.

There was a comfortable silence between them as they watched the traffic. On a city Planet there was no such thing as a sleeping city. This world was always bustling with life. Of course the volume of inhabitants seemed to lighten at certain hours but there were always people on the move. Unfocused sea-kissed eyes watched the vehicles zip past. The continual hum of repulsor-lift engines and the occasional warning alerts when one vehicle cut off another was the beating heart of the megatropolus.

Garen watched the traffic and his friend intermittently. The smaller man seemed a little worse off than himself and he wanted to make sure he was ok. For a few minutes it seemed as if the dose of fresh air was working. He felt a little more clear-headed. There was a soft breeze that drifted past now and then and it made the night air feel cool against their skin. But on one particularly hard breeze, Obi seemed to have lost his balance. However, Garen was instantly there to keep him on his feet. The sickly look returned to the ginger haired boy's face.

The taller boy stood directly behind Obi, wrapping his arms around the slender waist. Obi-Wan was about to protest when Garen shushed him. "It's ok. You're all right. Just lean back, I'll support you, and close your eyes." The shorter Padawan still exuded an air of innocence and trusted his closest friend implicitly. Garen could feel the lithe figure lean into him and relax. "Good. Now just do what I do, take a deep breathe and exhale." The pair breathed in unison for a while. Taking in a lungful of air, holding it for a moment then releasing it slowly. It was the same method they used to start meditation so both were very familiar with the rhythmic process.

"So, how are you feeling?" Garen asked a while later.

"Much better, thanks." The nausea had definitely passed now and Obi-Wan's thoughts were becoming a little more coherent. Of course all the breathing and effects as well as the late hour were making him rather tired instead. It was almost as if the night had turned into a dream, a wonderful dream at that. He was being held and he could feel the warmth that surrounded him. It wasn't something that happened often. Not that Qui-Gon was a bad Master, just that he was not prone to physical contact in many ways. It was something Obi had always craved more of. He was much more of a touchy-feely person. Even the lightest touch of a hand on an arm did wonders for him. So this was heaven.

Garen was also enjoying the closeness. It felt oddly comforting to have another body leaning against his. Of course he had held his Master on occasion when she was hurt. But this was completely different. The figure next to him was toned muscle, firm and solid. And the presence itself was kind and gentle. Also, because they had known each other for so long there was no awkwardness in the embrace, just acceptance. No worries. No fears. Just contentment. The taller Padawan smiled. "Good. I'm glad I could help."

The smaller figure chuckled a moment. "You have always been there for me Gar, whenever I needed it. I couldn't ask for a better friend." As he spoke he drew away from the warmth slightly so that he could twist around and look at his friend. But when their eyes met, it seemed as if the world froze.

Crisp, clear blue locked with aquamarine depths. Breaths caught in throats as they stared. A gentle breeze blew light brown hair on both heads. And the rushing lights of passing transports cast an ethereal haze on the balcony. For long moments, they were mesmerized by the view. Each one examining the smooth features of the other. In the end it was the larger of the two that finally acted. Slowly, ever so slowly, his head drifted closer to the smaller youth's, eyes never veering from the other. And for one brief agonizing instant, that neither could even draw breath in, lips hovered just out of reach from each other.

A second later the gap was closed as the taller Padawan shrunk the distance. It wasn't wild or passionate, forced or indifferent. It was just the briefest touch of lip on lip but it did send something coursing through them. It was electric and alive and set their heart racing.

Way too soon, the contact was broken as Garen pulled back wondering what would happen next. He suddenly became afraid. Afraid that this impulsive action would ruin their friendship. And if it didn't he was afraid that this would never happen again. He had the urge to try and talk his way out of this and opened his mouth, stumbling over his words, "Obi, I…. It… we…" Too caught up in trying to find the right words to say, he was surprised when lips connected once more on his, effectively shutting him up.

Obi-Wan had to stand on tiptoes but the reward was worth it. The first kiss had just been too wonderful, he couldn't resist having another. He had closed his eyes this time to savour the kiss even more and he was hardly disappointed. The instant their lips touched they pressed into each other further. Only seconds later did he feel the wet touch of a tongue seeking admittance to his mouth. He granted it immediately. The probing muscle battled for dominance which it easily won and was now exploring every millimeter of the moist cavern. It was then that he grew bold enough to do his own exploring and soon he was diving into the other boy's mouth too.

It was intoxicating. He had never experienced this kind of contact before, and he doubted that Garen had either. Of course, he had kissed girls before just that it never seemed like this. They were always too soft and timid and on more than one occasion he feared he may even hurt them. Their frames too fragile to withstand anything more than soft caresses. And yet he hadn't fully entertained the idea of trying it with another man. But now, caught in this liplock with the solid form of his best friend it seemed obvious to him to do. And he gave himself over completely to the moment.

Garen was just as enthralled. At first he had been shocked that Obi initiated a second kiss but he soon relaxed and drank in the experience. Growing bolder he silently asked his friend for more, running the tip of his tongue along soft pliant lips. And he was ecstatic to be let in. Force, how he loved the taste of the smaller man. It was musky yet sweet and just too exhilarating, he had to have more. He was drawn in further when he felt the responding muscle move into his mouth. It was such a wondrous experience it went straight to his head.

Neither knew how long they dove and tasted and tried to press themselves even closer together but some minutes later the need for air broke them apart. Both young men were left gasping for air. Each one's eyes searching the face of the other. They couldn't exactly name what had happened between them but they both knew that this was only the beginning. Yet there was no fear in the realization, just wonder and excitement.

Quietly, they turned back to watching the traffic. They needed to think, to figure out what all this meant for them. Holding each other both Obi-Wan and Garen smiled knowing that they would not be alone in their search for answers. And the beginning of a journey is even better when shared with friends. They stayed on the balcony and watched the sun peek over the horizon, looking forward to a new day – together.

-s-w-s-w-s-w-

A review or two(preferably more) ;D is always a help to us writers! And hopefully with more encouragement I can finally convince my muses to return to finish off Mask of Duty and Reliving Shattered Dreams (F&B's sequel) some day soon! Considering I've been gone so long, please forgive me. But it's all my muses fault! Convince them that you still want me to write! Review, please! PLEASE!

And as always, thanks for reading!

-Ari :D


	2. The Beginning of More

_Hello all, I'm posting this for my dear friend Shanobi! I just wanted to say a few things first – I want you all to please be kind and REVIEW for her! She has worked hard on this and I want her to know that her work is always appreciated! She posted this on my Yahoo group and I am adding it here with her permission. It's a lovely piece and I'm extremely flattered to know I helped inspire it! Thanks, Shan! You are the best! One more note before I go, I am upping the rating on these ficlets for sake of prudence. Thanks again for all your support! Now go enjoy this tender moment! _

Title: The Beginning of More – Meant to be a companion piece to Arldetta's 'The Briefest Touch.'

Genre: Slash  
Pairing: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Garen Muln

Author: Shanobi (shanobi02 at yahoo dot com)  
Timeframe: Takes place within days of 'Touch.'

Feedback: Always very welcome. No flames please. You've been warned. If slash is not your cup of tea – then I'd exit the premises now. While in my opinion this is still pretty mild, things get a bit more involved than they did in 'Touch.'

Note: I have a new appreciation for slash writers. It's harder than it looks. While I'm an avid slash reader – this is my first attempt at writing it. It shows – so please be kind :)

Dedication: To Arldetta - for inspiring me to step outside my comfort zone. Not sure if that's a good thing yet or not ;)

XIXI

Taking one last look in the mirror Obi-Wan adjusted the collar of his shirt and ran his hands thru the short rust colored spikes of his hair, the tips of which were still slightly damp from his shower. Eying the top button of the shirt, he debated the best course of action – to button or not to button. After a slight moment of indecision, he undid the top clasp.

The reflection he stood facing certainly didn't appear to be nervous – or housing the tiny winged creatures that were currently fluttering so anxiously about his stomach. But he knew they were there. Smiling, he admitted to himself that he was nervous. But it was of a good sort - full of sweet anticipation.

Placing the last of his amenities into his overnight bag he couldn't help but wonder if he would look any different the next time he faced his mirror image. One would think so, after all it wasn't everyday that one lost his virginity. That tiny little fluttery feeling returned full force at that thought, and he released a deep measured breath into the Force. He was ready.

"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon's voice startled him from his reverie. He exited the fresher, bag in tow and made his way to the common room.

"Yes, master?"

"Just wondering if you were still alive in there." Qui-Gon teased and the padawan reddened ever so slightly.

"Sorry, Master." Something about his demeanor gave the master pause and his gaze turned more critical. The young man was dressed in Temple casuals, brown leggings and a lighter beige button up shirt. Well within code guidelines, but something was different.

"Will Bant be joining you and Garen this evening?" The master asked. It wasn't at all uncommon for the three to spend the night together watching old holovids and just enjoying the pleasure of each other's company.

"No." He answered. "She and Master Tahl have plans of their own."

Qui-Gon nodded but did not remove his gaze from his young padawan. Obi-Wan for his part tried not to squirm under that penetrating gaze. For as long as he could remember, whenever Qui-Gon looked at him it felt as if the man could see into his very soul. His shields tightened minutely, reflexively. While the training bond remained open, it simply indicated he wished to keep his inner most thoughts private.

The master raised a curious eyebrow but refrained from commenting, respecting the boy's right to privacy. It did not stop Obi-Wan's mind from racing however. All he could think was, Oh Force – please, please don't let him ask what we're planning to do. There was no option save for the truth. If Qui-Gon asked, he would simply have to tell him. Sex. I plan on having sex with Padawan Muln tonight, Master. Oh, please don't ask.

Easily picking up on the faint broadcast of anxiety, Qui-Gon's eyes softened. While he didn't know for sure what the source of the distress was, he had his suspicions. He was nothing if not observant, and while he thought to say more – in the end he held his tongue. Obi-Wan was old enough to attend to matters of the heart and of the body on his own. He'd given him 'the talk' well over a year ago and had done his best to prepare the youth for the eventual sexual awakening his teenage body was likely to experience.

"Don't stay up too late." His tone was tender and full of his own mixed emotions, but it was his words that put the youth at ease.

"I won't." A relieved smile at his dismissal and the youth turned to leave, his steps light.

Qui-Gon, for his part, stood staring at the spot his still very seemingly innocent padawan had just departed. He could only be thankful that Obi-Wan had chosen a trusted childhood friend for his first time. He could recall on more than one occasion he'd seen a sparkle of more than friendship in Garen's eyes whenever they touched upon his padawan. With a soft sigh, he returned to his datapad. Oh, to be young again.

XIXI

Garen had just lit the last of the dozen or so candles placed about the common room when the chime sounded, alerting him to his visitor. With a deep cleansing breath he released his own nervous excitement into the Force and went to greet his best friend. Taking the overnight bag, he set it aside and led the way to the living area, watching as Obi-Wan scanned the room, taking in the candles, the small sofa pushed back against the wall, the various cushions placed about the floor to make it as comfortable as possible. He'd debated on his own room, but decided it was much too small – and his master's chamber, well – it was her personal space. So he'd done his best to set up the common area and make it as inviting and romantic as possible.

Eyes that he'd always though of as beautiful were down right captivating in the low lighting as Obi-Wan finally turned to meet his gaze. Small smiles graced their features as they stood staring at each other, both a little in awe of what was to come. Neither of them was quite sure what to say, and thankfully, the silence was a comfortable one. While this aspect of their relationship was entirely new, they'd known each other for far too long to feel awkward in the presence of the other.

Taking the lead, Garen interlaced his hand with Obi-Wan's. The smaller hand curled comfortably and trustingly around his, and together they made their way into the welcoming nest of pillows and candlelight. Facing each other, they sank to the floor, hands still joined.

"Was Master Clee terribly disappointed?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Surprised, maybe. But not disappointed." Garen answered. His master took an annual sabbatical to her home world whenever a break in their schedule allowed. This was the first time in their years together that he'd declined to accompany her.

"I'm glad you stayed." Shy, but sincere, knowing that it had been a sacrifice for his friend.

"Me too." A slight squeeze to the hand he still held, meeting the aquamarine gaze. Neither of them could seem to stop smiling – both so charmingly enchanted with the prospect of what this eve would bring.

There really was no need for small talk. They knew all there was to know about each other. And this new frontier – they were only too eager to begin exploring.

Leaning forward slightly, Garen let his eyes slide to Obi-Wan's lips, remembering how they felt beneath his that night on the balcony. Obi-Wan's breath quickened in anticipation as Garen paused momentarily, running the pad of his thumb over the full lower lip, enjoying its silken texture.

As he moved in to complete the kiss, Garen met the jewel-toned eyes of his best friend – amazed to see the same wonder and desire that he felt mirrored within their depths. Obi-Wan closed the distance with a soft, warm melding of mouths, lips gently pursing and relaxing as both boys lost themselves in the simple yet very intimate contact.

Garen's hand lingered, caressing Obi-Wan's jaw line and finally settling lightly on the side of his throat. Moving closer, he sought to deepen the kiss. Obi-Wan apparently had the same idea as his mouth automatically opened to allow Garen's tongue access. They dueled timidly at first, experimenting with the taste and texture of the other, this exploration slower than that first exhilarating kiss that had been understandably overshadowed by the very sweet realization of mutual attraction.

Unaware that he'd been softly stroking the tender skin beneath his fingertips, Garen's hand tightened minutely at the small pleasurable noise the other padawan was making. Oblivious to the sound or its effect, Obi-Wan let his tongue sweep through the moist cavern of Garen's mouth, savoring the faint hint of cinna spice and the wonderful warm feeling beginning to spread throughout his body.

Urging the smaller padawan backwards, Garen moved closer still, until both were laying side by side on the carpet with Obi-Wan partially beneath him – their lips never parting.

And while Garen could easily spend hours just enjoying the pleasures of Obi-Wan's mouth, he ached to touch the heated skin beneath his fingertips. His hand went to the top button of Obi-Wan's shirt and he broke the kiss, searching the beautifully flushed face for permission.

Mild confusion was evident in cascading depths of emerald and sapphire. Feeling an unexpected surge of tenderness, Garen's hand stroked back up the smooth column of throat and cupped the dimpled chin.

"I want to undress you." Low soothing voice, his thumb stroking the smooth skin. Understanding dawned, and Obi-Wan nodded minutely, catching his lower lip between his teeth as Garen undid the clasp.

Drawn to the fullness of kiss-swollen lips, Garen reclaimed his friend's mouth as his fingers continued their nimble work. Reaching the last clasp he gave a slight tug, pulling the material free of the leggings and exposing a golden expanse of skin.

The first touch of skin on skin was electrifying for both of them and Garen felt himself hardening as Obi-Wan gasped up into his mouth. Feather light fingertips trailing a tantalizing path over muscles that quivered and danced beneath his touch. The kiss continued to deepen, bodily desire beginning to overtake innocent curiosity.

Soon however, the need for air forced them to part and Garen once again found himself gazing down into familiar features flushed with arousal. Golden skin beginning to glisten, lips parted as if patiently waiting for another soft, tongue swirling kiss, eyes half lidded and filled with obvious desire – the bare chest rising and falling – their previous kiss having left them both softly panting for air.

_Beautiful_

He couldn't have said it aloud if he'd wanted to, so enthralled with the site before him and with the startling, but not unwelcome realization that he was quite possibly falling in love with his best friend.

"Garen . . ." A breathless inquiry, wanting . . . waiting, not sure what came next, but needing something more.

Only too happy to oblige, Garen lowered his head to lap experimentally at the dark rose-colored nipple he'd exposed. It hardened instantly at his touch and he was immediately rewarded with a low deep-throated moan as the padawan arched ever so slightly into his touch. The sound an electrical currently straight to his cock, Garen needed no further encouragement. Pressing his now full-fledged erection into Obi-Wan's thigh, he latched onto the pebbled flesh and suckled gently.

Surprised at the amazing sensation, Obi-Wan cried out, arching his back up off the floor, his hand balling into a fist in one of the nearby pillows. A blessedly warm tingling sensation spread from his nipples forming a lifeline that stretched downward to pool in his groin.

With his free hand, Garen reached for the other nipple, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger as he nipped lightly with his teeth at the other. Completely lost within the overwhelming sensations, all Obi-Wan could do was whimper, his body beginning to writhe under Garen's ministrations.

Aware that neither of them could last much longer, Garen released the peaked bud between his fingers and flattened his palm against the trembling flesh. Slowly, he let his splayed hand travel downward, pausing only long enough to appreciate the now needy little noises coming from his friend. That alone was almost enough to push him over the edge, yet he resisted - desperately wanting them to come together.

At the same time he released the sensitive nipple from his mouth, Garen ran his palm along the length of Obi-Wan's erection. The padawan bucked his hips in surprise and grunted softly into his mouth as Garen squeezed the base of his cock through the thin leggings. It was enough to tumble Obi-Wan into the welcoming ecstasy of orgasm, Garen swallowing his cries with a soft opened mouth kiss as he too found his release.

Both were so caught up in the moment and in each other to care about how quickly they had found release or even that they were still fully clothed for the most part. They clung to each other through the gentle waves of after shocks and only when their bodies began to relax did they ease their hold.

Letting himself fall backwards, flat on this back, Garen was a bit surprised when Obi-Wan curled into him, placing his head on his shoulder. Instinctively, his arm curled around the smaller padawan.

"That was . . ." Garen seemed at a loss for words. "It was just . . ." Amazing seemed like an understatement, so he searched for a more fitting word. " . . . wonderful."

His body still tingling from his completion, it took him a few moments to register Obi-Wan's silence. He turned to his friend, suddenly concerned.

Obi-Wan's eyes were lowered, so he reached for the dimpled chin and tilted his friend's face until they were eye to eye.

"What's wrong?" Trying not to feel or sound worried, pushing away thoughts that they may have damaged their  
friendship beyond repair.

A small smile eased his doubts. "Nothing." Snuggling deeper into his embrace the slightly younger padawan continued. "It was perfect."

And in his very limited experience – it was perfect. While he'd brought himself to orgasm on his own, nothing could have ever prepared him for the intense explosion of overwhelming emotion that another's touch could inspire. Aside from the physical release that continued to spread a warm glow throughout him – he was also overwhelmed with affection and more than just a little aware of his own vulnerability.

Sensing that Obi-Wan wanted and needed to be held, Garen turned and wrapped his other arm around the padawan. Obi-Wan settled into his embrace, head resting in the hollow between shoulder and neck. The silence continued as their breathing returned to normal and both became aware of the rather cold and sticky evidence of their pleasure.

Upon mutual agreement, they finally parted. Garen rose to his feet first and held a hand down to assist his friend up. Not quite sure what came next, Obi-Wan let Garen continue to take the lead. Luckily, his friend was only too willing.

"Join me in the shower?" Garen asked.

While he was surprised at the request, his interest was evident. In answer, he reached for Garen's hand. Immediately, his friend's hand interlaced once more with his and they shared another smile. This was just the beginning – of the evening and of so much more between them.

END

XIXI

I know - it'a a bit of a teaser to end here isn't it? Believe me, I was tempted to write the shower scene too. But I didn't want to get carried away. Just getting my feet wet here :) Hope you enjoyed anyways.

--shan

_Now don't forget to review! Or if you prefer, please e-mail Shan directly and let her know what you thought. Thanks again for reading! _

_.-Ari :D_


End file.
